Reading Between The Lines
by Kalinerst
Summary: Kayllin Abbot has led the perfect American life until one day everything falls apart. Now she's living with her relatives in England and attending Hogwarts. She learns to adjust and find a new love, but the demons in her closet keep coming to haunt her.
1. The Begining of the End

**Reading Between the Lines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but everything you do not recognize from the books is mine!**

_Wow..._ Kayllin Abbot thought to herself, _It's the last day of the school term_!

She jumped out of bed and walked over to her roommate, Anna.

"Wake up," she said as she shook her, "It's the last day and we do want to make it to breakfast on time** for once**..."

"Alright, I'm coming,' Anna replied groggily, "Why are you so peppy in the morning?"

A little later, the two waltzed down to the cafeteria where they met their other friends. David, Ryan, and Allison were already waiting for them.

"Oh my goodness, I think it's the earliest either of you have ever come to breakfast!" David joked.

Anna blushed and retorted, "Well, at least I make to class on time." Unbeknownst to him, Anna had the biggest crush on David, but was to afraid to say anything about it.

Kayllin finished her breakfast give her boyfriend Ryan a quick peck on the cheek, and hurried back to her room to pack. As she did she thought to herself, _The year is basically over now, I'll be a sixth year next term and I'll be only a year away from graduation! Wow! I remember my first day of school!_

**Flashback **

**_"Do you have everything you need?" my mother asked her voice wavering._**

**_"Yes, I do," I replied trying to sound brave. In reality I was scared to death. I was going to a new school, and not just any school. Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." My dad smiled at me. My dad always made hard situations look so easy!_**

**_I gave a shaky smile back and blushed when mother started to cry._**

**_"Now don't forget everything I told you," she said as she sobbed._**

**_"Of course," I said and looked up as I saw the bus pull up._**

**_I looked around at all the children and parents huddled around the bus stop. _How were we all going to fit inside a normal school bus!**

**_My mom asked the same question aloud. My dad gave another one of his crazy grins and replied, "This is a school for magic, right?"_**

**_I laughed and gave my parents a hug and a kiss before I boarded the bus._**

**_As I entered I saw a long aisle, I saw a long line of compartments. I entered one near the middle and I was surprised to find two people, a girl and a boy, already inside. _**

**_"Hi, I'm Anna Lassing, first year," the girl introduced herself first. She offered me a seat next to her. I smiled; I liked the warm glow that she gave off. She smiled back, her warm eyes glowing._**

**_The boy introduced himself next, "I'm Ryan Blakefield, first year also. What's your name?"_**

**_"My name is Kayllin Abbott. I'm a first year too." I said smiling._**

**_"I'm guessing your, either the oldest, the youngest, or an only child, right?" Anna asked smiling._**

**_"I'm an only child, but how did you know? Did you use magic?"_**

**_"I could tell because your mom is crying. I've heard from my older brother who is a second year that mothers always do that if they are sending their youngest, oldest, or only child out to school because it makes them feel old. Ummm... I'm guessing you also grew up with muggles."_**

**_"What are muggles?"_**

**_"They're non-magical folk," Ryan said._**

**_"Oh... I'm guessing there is a lot I have to learn," I said._**

**_"Yep," Anna said, "but don't worry, we'll help you out."_**

**End of Flashback **

She smiled sadly and turned to her desk to get her books for first hour.

The day sped quickly and soon it was 12:00, time for the all-school assembly. Professor Raymond, the headmaster, called for the attention of his rowdy children, meanwhile Ryan Blakefield whispered to Kay, as he liked to call her, "I need to tell you something important before we leave."

"Ok, but couldn't you just tell me now?" she asked quietly.

"After the announcements," he responded solemnly.

"First, I would like to again congratulate our seven-year graduates. As well as everyone else for a great year of school. Secondly, this is a matter of grave importance. The British Minister of Magic has confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to power.

At this the entire auditorium exploded with whispers. Kayllin turned quickly to my right and whispered "You don't think he'll come **here**, to America, do you?"

"Probably not. You-Know-Who has got more on his hands taking over England. Don't worry about it," he answered back putting on a brave smile, but Kay could see that he was terribly frightened. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Displeased that the news had caused so much disorder, Professor Raymond cleared his throat and continued, "This is terrible news for the wizarding community, but looking back although You-Know-Who's presence was felt strongly, it will take quite a while before he comes here." At this he turned to gaze over the crowd of students, " As much as I would advise you to be careful over the summer, I ask you not to worry too much about him."

With that, Professor Raymond dismissed the assembly. Everyone exited the auditorium slowly; they were all in a daze. Kayllin slowly followed David out of the auditorium, and outside to the fountain. He smiled at her.

"This is my favorite place, you know," she said softly.

"Yeah, we have a lot of memories here... like when you got Anna to transfigure her school book into a frog..."

"...I remember that she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't do it..."

"and we ended up chasing a book with frog's legs all day..." he smiled.

" We only have two more years before we leave," she said, "I'm gonna miss it here."

"Well..." David started, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've told you my parents were aurors, right?"

"Yes, of course," Kayllin said confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," he said quietly, "I may not have mentioned it to you but my parents moved to England to help out the Ministry of Magic when You-Know-Who first came around and now that he's back we are going to move back to London. I won't be coming to Salem next year. I will be attending Hogwarts."

Kayllin couldn't speak. She felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. This was her boyfriend who she had known for since they were eleven and all of a sudden he was moving to another country.

"I thought..." she stammered her bright blue eyes filling with tears, " we were supposed to... I can't stand you living so far away... Everything is going to be so different... How will I see you?... Isn't it dangerous to live there, I mean You-Know-Who is back? When did you find out?"

"I found out two nights ago," he said calmly, "I didn't want to move, but my parents made it clear to me I had no choice in the matter." He laughed bitterly at this. "It won't be too dangerous... and we can still visit each other. I have a week until I leave for Britain"

"Only a week?" Kayllin sobbed.

"Yeah," he said sadly as he held her. He hated having to tell her this, in this way but he had no other choice.


	2. Strange Dreams

**Reading Between The Lines**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and all of the characters affliated with it... In my dreams! (I really wish I did though!)**

**Chapter 2: Strange Dreams**

Harry sat on his bed staring blankly at the wall, but not really seeing it. He had been this way since Sirius died. He was a mess, he had lost weight and he couldn't sleep, not with the images of Sirius falling into the veil replaying night after night.

He had received many letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione but had been too sullen to open them. Besides, he already knew what they would say, that they were worried about him about him and that it wasn't his fault. He refused to look at them and instead threw them into a drawer as soon as he got them. Every so often Harry, watching from his window, would see a member of the Order of the Phoenix standing guard around the house. Keeping watch over him, _making sure I don't kill myself or something, _he thought sullenly.

Even the Dursleys had been concerned about his behavior. After a couple of days they had noticed that he was different. At first they had assumed that he was acting that because first and foremost he was one of their lot. They soon changed their ideas when they noticed that he refused to eat and seemed to take no interest in anything, including "his own kind".

"Boy," Uncle Vernon called from downstairs, "Come down, your aunt and I need to talk to you."

Harry snapped out of his trance and walked slowly to the door. _They probably have some guests coming over and don't want me to bother them_. He thought irritably.

As he walked over to the door his thoughts suddenly flashed to the odd dream he had that night. It was different than any vision he had ever had. For one his scar didn't hurt, and but he felt different afterward, he still felt hurt, angry, and depressed, but it was different because he also felt relieved, as if a burden had been removed. He thought back to his dream...

_A young girl with deep auburn hair lay still in the corner of the room. A man with dark brown hair and a woman with blond hair, both about the age of 40, lay stunned in the middle of the dinning room. A death eater stood in the middle of the room, his gray eyes sparkling with delight. Another girl with bright red hair stood across from him with a terrified expression on her face._

_"My master sent me to get rid of you..." the death eater smiled eerily, "Three down, one more to go." The man raised his wand slowly as if enjoying the moment._

_"No!" the young girl screamed as she struggled to rise __from the corner, "Leave her alone, take me, she's not--"_

_The man twirled around, disgust written all over his face. "Shut up!" he screamed. "_Crucio_!" he yelled wildly._

_The girl screamed and collapsed again. The man laughed loudly. He turned back to the girl and grinned,"Your friend isn't gonna get you out of this one," he said viciously, "in fact... I have a special purpose for her..."_

_"Your never gonna get away with this," the girl said as tears fell from her eyes, nevertheless she stared at the man with a fierce hatred._

_"Well... dear Kayllin...by that time you'll be dead and so will your darling brother," he smirked._

His strange dream had ended there. It had confused him but he was afraid to say anything, he feared this was another one of Voldemort's deceitful tricks. And even if it wasn't he refused to take stock in any of his dreams.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon cried loudly from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled back, "Give me a minute."

He looked in the mirror and winced at the face staring back at him. His black hair was still dark and very messy, but his green eyes had dulled dramatically. He looked malnourished, _like one of those children on the posters asking for donations for food_, he thought and smiled sadly.

He walked slowly down the stairs to see his uncle and aunt sitting quietly at the table.

"Sit." The man said gruffly.

Harry sat down slowly, meanwhile noticing their expressions. _They looked worried, _he thought.

"We want to know about what has gotten into you lately," Aunt Petunia asked softly as a terrified expression overtook her usually sour face, "We know something happened at this school of yours..." she faltered, "Does this have anything to do with V-V-Voldemort?"

Harry winced, not out of fear at the mention of the dark wizard's name, but at the painful memories associated with him. "Yes," he said slowly, but at the sight of his relatives' faces he quickly added, "...but he won't bother you or me here." He quickly stood and turned to leave the room.

"Harry...," Aunt Petunia said quietly.

Harry whirled around surprised, she had never called him by his name, especially with the amount of tenderness she held in her voice.

"I want to know what's wrong... I know its something awful and maybe it will help if we talked... We heard about your godfather and... we're sorry..."

Uncle Vernon sat there with a pained expression on his face, as if he can't believe he had to sit there and listen to 'that boy's weird problems'.

_There's nothing wrong_, he thought bitterly _It's just that my godfather, died and its my fault... It's also my fault that my parents are dead, as well as Cedric. Oh yeah..._ _I'm also destined to kill one of the most evil wizards in history or be killed... Nothing more than the famous Harry Potter can handle._

"Nothing..." he responded as he looked distantly at the wall behind them, "...nothing that I can't deal with."

"Fine then," Uncle Vernon said viciously, "you are an ungrateful pest, we try to reach out to you but this is how you repay us. Go back into your room and mope..." He stopped when Aunt Petunia put a hand on his arm.

"That's not necessary," she whispered.

Harry looked at the two, confused, he turned and walked quickly to his room. He wanted to forget everything that happened; he wanted to forget that he was the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-destroyed-You-Know-Who; he wanted to forget he existed, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

Kayllin woke up that morning feeling absolutely awful. Her parents had tried to raise her spirits the night before, but it had failed miserably. Despite what she did, she could not forget that Ryan was moving away the next day. She groaned as she stepped out of her bed, feeling unusually chilly for the middle of June. 

All of a sudden the strange dream she had had came back to her. This wasn't the first, she had had quite a few. Since she was little she had had very odd dreams; they didn't come quite often, but when the did they often repeated themselves for months sometimes. She had never remembered what they were of but she always felt discouraged and scared afterward, however; this one was different. This time the dream was more distinct than any before...

_A man with dark shaggy hair laughed, when just then a woman yelled out a curse... The man's face was blank with surprise, as jet of red light erupted from the end of her wand. The man stumbled back into an arch with dark black billowing curtains. _

_"NOOOOO!" a young boy screams. He quickly hurries to the arch trying to grab the man who had been knocked inside, but another man with pain written all over his face holds him back. He tells the shocked boy that the man is gone._

She snapped out of it when she heard a knock on her window, and turned surprised to see Ryan's owl, Grepland, at the window.

"Hey Greppie!" She smiled slightly as she took the message and handed the owl a treat, "You should be with Ryan... isn't he packing and getting ready to go?" As she opened he letter, the owl took off.

_Kayllin, _

_I'm sorry that I placed everything on you last minute. I know that it wasn't fair to you, but there was no other time I could tell you. To make it up to you I've decided to send you a surprise! I'll miss you!_

_Most Affectionately,_

_Ryan Blakefield XOXO_

She smiled. _I wonder what he's planning, knowing him I should be afraid_. She laughed feeling for some reason relieved.

Just then another owl arrived. _Wow aren't I the popular one today? _Kayllin thought sarcastically. This time the letter was from Anna, Kayllin's best friend since first year.

_Dear Kayllin, _

_I'm coming over 2 see u... I kno I'm bummed 'cuz Ryan's leaving... so I can't imagine how u feel... We'll feel better if we're hangin' out so... I've decided 2 pay a visit , if that's okay... (and I kno it will b... rite?) I'll C U at 12:00!_

_C ya soon, _

_Anna _

Kay smiled as she thought about Anna. With her around there was never a dull moment... _Wow... _she thought, t_his day is gonna be interesting..._

**A/N I really would like to thank those of you who reviewed, on both and Thanx! I owe a lot to you guys! I would especially like to thank Cassiopeia Black, Orangteetee (This is my first fanfic and your comment kept me smiling for days!), and LaLuneNoire (Thank You to you too! I like darker stories too! Don't worry about her and her boyfriend though, she'll meet up with him soon enough, but the circumstances will be very different...!) PLEEZE R&R!**


	3. Surprises

**

Reading Between The Lines

**

**Disclaimer: JKR is the mastermind behind this story... I'm just trying to live up to her standards!**

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

* * *

Kayllin slid _Hogwarts, a History _into the enchanted wrapping paper and wrote her name on the gift. Smiling she turned to her parents.

"There." she announced, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course," her mom responded in fading English accent. The family had moved from London before Kayllin was a year old. Just then, Anna flooed in.

"Hi," Mrs. Abbot smiled quickly, "How are you doing, Anna?

"Quite fine," Anna responded quickly. "Our plans haven't changed, right?" she added mysteriously.

"Of course not," Mr. Abbot smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kayllin asked confused.

"You'll find out in about... 3 minutes... just give Ryan a chance to get here," Mr. Abbot said as he looked up ver his morning newspaper and gave her a wink

Kayllin didn't have a chance to respond before Ryan flooed in. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back warmly.

She broke away quickly. "So... what's this big surprise that you have for me... And what are y'all planning?

"Wow... I come to see you before I leave and all I hear is you talking about **your**self and **your** surprise. Shame on you!" he exclaimed laughing.

Kay punched him playfully. "I'm not always like this," she said with a wink, "Please tell me..."

"Okay, okay. Anna decided that it would be fun to spend a day out on the town. Only the three of us, just like old times. Of course you being the only muggle, I thought it would be fun if we explored muggle St. Louis. It's also a great way to start summer vacation before we buckle down on all the homework," he said smiling widely.

"That's a great idea," Kay replied giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "but its a little too late about the homework. I already finished Transfiguration."

Anna laughed loudly at this. "How are we ever gonna keep you away from those books?"

"I don't think you can," she giggled happily.

* * *

Harry was still puzzled over Aunt Petunia's actions. He had noticed her peculiar behavior earlier, but ever since their "talk", she had been unusually kind to him. She didn't make him feel special, but did not insult him, nor let Dudley or Uncle Vernon insult him in her presence. Just then, Harry heard a slight tap on his door. 

"Come in," he answered.

Aunt Petunia walked quietly to the bed where Harry sat staring again at the wall.

"These were your mother's. They came with you when you were left on our doorstep. I-I'm sorry I never gave them to you sooner," she said slowly as she passed him two medallions.

Surprise written all over his face, Harry took them both and began to look at them closely. They were gold, held on a silver chain. Both had a beautiful woven design on the side. On the front of both, the words _Lily & James _were engraved on a box. The back of one had his name engraved _Harry James Potter _and the other one had the name _Alexandria Lillian Potter._

"Thanks," he whispered in awe, "but who's Alexandria Lillian Potter?"

"I don't know," Aunt Petunia replied, "I regret it now, but your mother and I were never really close. You were supposed to have this before, but"

As he said those words, an anger seemed to take over him.

_How dare that awful woman deprive me something my mother wanted me to have! _He thought angrily.  
"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?" he said in a tone that scared his aunt.

"I'm sorry," the woman repeated, "I don't really know... I guess I forgot... I..."

Harry turned his back on his aunt and her excuses. He focused his attention from the woman and instead looked back at the medals.

Aunt Petunia exited the room quietly.

* * *

That night the three friend enjoyed a beautiful Italian meal on The Hill. Kayllin was starting to get slightly nervous, this was Ryan's last night in the States. 

"Excuse me," Anna said as she stood up, "I have t use the restroom. I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Ryan and Kay looked at each other. This was the first time they would have a chance to be alone all night.

"No problem," Kay laughed, "I'll make sure he cleans his plate while your gone."

They watched as she exited the room before they turned to each other.

"I need to tell you something" they both said at the same time.

"You go first," Ryan offered.

"Okay," Kayllin said slowly, "ummm... now that you are leaving, it makes things a bit different."

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing."

"...and long distances relationship is a really hard thing to keep up...

"...maybe it would be best, if we took a break. We would still be friends but..."  
"...we wouldn't be committed..." They said together.

"Unnerving how we finish each other's sentences isn't it?" Ryan laughed.

"I think we know each other a little too well!" Kay answered visibly relieved.

"I'm glad that we feel the same way... Otherwise it would have been awkward!"

"Promise me that we'll stay friends, despite the distance between us!" Kay suddenly said.

"Of course, we're to close to let a little thing such as the Atlantic Ocean or even a relationship keep us a part," Ryan said with a grin.

Anna walked back to the table. She sat down and asked, "Was there something I missed?"

"Nothing important," he said smiling. The meal continued with a lighter  
mood.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you a lot Rye!" Anna announced back at the Abbot's house as he got ready to leave by floo. 

"So am I," Kay exclaimed giving him a big hug.

"Well, I'll come visit every summer, okay?" Ryan said.

They all smiled at that comment, but inwardly they knew things would never be the same again. The three of them had always been extremely close since the beginning. When he left, it would change everything.

"Well, my parents are going to kill me if I'm not back..." Ryan said giving his final hugs to the Abbots who had been his surrogate parents.

The boy turned sadly giving all the people he loved a last look before walking into the green flames and into his future.

"If only You-Know-Who hadn't come back..." Anna said sorrowfully after he left, "Anyways... I really got to get back home myself. My little brother, Zach, is probably destroying my room right now."

Anna threw in the floo powder and steeped into the fireplace. She called out her home loudly and was off.

Ms. Abbot turned to Kayllin's father and nodded. "Who is this You-Know-Who fellow, she continued as she sat down at the kitchen table, "and what does this have to do with Ryan's move? I thought you said that it had to do with his parents job transfer."

"Ummm... I'll tell you later," Kay said quietly shuffling slowly up to her rooom.

"Now would be a good time," her father responded sternly

"Ummm... well... there's really not much to say, basically this guy's trying to take over the world and he nearly succeeded last time and now he's back. Ryan's parents are helping out to make sure he doesn't win this time," she answered quickly.

"Take over the world?" her father said slowly.

"Yeah..." Kay responded her voice fading.

"Tell us everything," Mr. Abbot said sternly, "and I don't want to hear that you left anything out."

She explained it all, from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return to England to the Deatheaters to the Unforgivables to the job of an auror. Kay stood still staring at the floor as she ended her speech. She could hear her mother breathing heavily.

"You can't go back to that school..." her mother said slowly.

"What?" she exclaimed, "The headmaster said we don't have anything to worry about... and the man is in England... he won't hurt us here! Besides we're at risk wether I go to school or not, he's not only targeting wizards!" Kayllin knew she was rambling, but she was focused on being able to return to Salem the next year.

"Slow down..." Mr. Abbot said suddenly, "You'll be able to go back to school, we'll just have to be careful..."

"Mark," Mrs. Abbot hissed, "how can you tell her she can return to school, this man is evil... we'll have less of a chance of being caught up in this if we are separated entirely..."

"But how will we be kept informed...? "

Her mother started to protest.

We will talk about this later," her father answered quietly.

Kayllin's heart sank slowly. This wasn't over yet. Her fate was still being decided. She couldn't even imagine not going to Salem the next year. She knew she would never again be able to fit in at a muggle school. She was just too different to ever go back to the way she lived. Kay sighed...

* * *

**A/N I didn't get as many reviews as I did last chapter :( but I thank all of you who did review! BTW I'm sorry it took me forever to update but I was out-of town this weekend and didn't have access to a computer. I'm also sorry to add that I can't updatee as regularly as I have been because :sniff, sniff: spring break ends today... :breaks into tears: but I'll try my best, scout's honour... (so what... I'm not a girl scout... Sue me!) **

Cassiopeia Black- (Harry is receiving visions as is Kayllin.. But these don't necessarily have to do with Voldemort... they have these because of a certain connection they share... I can't really say anything else without giving everything away)

LaLuneNoire- (There are quite a few reasons Aunt Petunia is being nice... first she feels guilty because of the way she has treated him, second he did save Dudley from the dementors, third she is realizing that Harry is growing up and he is a human being... he's not just a child they can push around, last, as you see in this chapter, she realizes all the things he's gone through. As for Kayllin's boyfriend... you see a different side of him... also remember that his parents are aurors, it will come in handy later! )

mor10senluv- Thanx for the encouragement!

A/N... OK, OK I know its like June and I STILL haven't updated... I'm sorry! I _promise_ I will do it some time either this week or next... It'll definately be easier since school is out for the summer!


End file.
